File talk:Skypiea Arc.png
Image Since you can't seem to comprehand the difference between symbolism and "the final level", discuss it here. Why choose one image over the other? 05:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) That image doesn't resemble the arc in any way. Take a good look in all of the other arc images and see what they contain. Something, or relevant parts, of the arc. To summarize it. What is this "symbolism" you speak of? That's not what it's about, it's about summarizing the arc with an image, that's it. Since there is no good volume cover to summarize it the best would be to at least visualize the enemy. A boat in the sky could be anything, they could be falling from reverse mountain, falling off of Skypiea, on to Skypiea, but it doesn't resemble the actual arc. I can't believe your image has actually been accepted. It's showing the whole crew in the sky, which is more or less what the arc is initially about. The arc isn't about Luffy's fight with Enel. In that image, you can't even tell if it's in the sky. This image at least shows them traveling in the sky, as well as showcases their accomplishments while doing so. Your image is just Luffy with torn clothes and the bad guy behind them. Okay, you showed the bad guy. Now what does it mean? Take a good look in all of the other arc images and see what they contain. They contain a confrontment, part of the battle, and have more key characters. Your image shows none of that. 06:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) That's like saying because they are in Alabasta we must show them being on a beach. Because that's what it's about isn't it? Them being in the sky has nothing to do with the image. The characters of the arc must be displayed, and NONE of the arc's characters are displayed, except for the recurring characters, which do not count. The other arc images at least contain the arc's characters, hell, even Ocean's Dream only contain the antagonist, but just that, because there was nothing better to display. The current image is in no way better than at least displaying the antagonist. All arc images do not contain confrontments, battles and key characters. The crucial part is just displaying the key characters. The rest has nothing to do with it. Alabasta: Confrontment. Jaya: Almost all key characters. Davy Back: Shows the event. Water 7: Shows the event. Enies Lobby: Shows the battle, while putting the key character between. Post-Enies Lobby: Shows all key characters. Thriller Bark: Shows event. Sabody: Shows key characters (used to show event, this one should be changed). Amazon Lily: Shows all key characters. Impel Down: Shows event. Marineford: Shows event. Post-War: Shows all key characters. Return to Sabody: Shows all characters' return. Fishman Island: Shows battle. Punk Hazard: Shows key characters. My image: Shows event. Your image: Shows ONE of the key characters. Your image doesn't even work when compared to the rest. 15:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC) And just to point out, the reason for them being in Alabasta was actually because of Baroque Works' and Vivi's affair. They didn't go to Skypeia because an evil guy was there. 15:53, October 31, 2012 (UTC) What's better, showing the antagonist or just showing the boat in the sky? Your image doesn't show an event, it shows a boat being in the sky. I don't think it portrays the actual arc at all but it rather shows the aftermath of what they had done on Skypiea. When you said "They contain a confrontment, part of the battle, and have more key characters" I misunderstood it as you said they must contain all of that. Whatever. So let's go through it; As you can see your image and the current reverted image together with the problematic "Return to Sabaody Arc" image are the only ones without at least one of the Confrontment or Arc character (No confrontment, no recurring). The ones who look most fitting doesn't even have an environment to display, because it's not necessary. I'm just saying, here are the statistics. Your image shouldn't be qualified as an arc image. Standing =/= Confrontment. What I mean by confrontment is that they're looking at each other, and/or giving each other looks like "I challenge you". Your image isn't confronment, it's just showing characters. Even my image actually happened in the story. Are you only looking at the boat in the sky? Do you not see the characters smiling, with gold, looking like they're on an adventure, which was the whole purpose of the arc's existence? 20:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) How about you read the arc, and tell me what it's more about. The Straw Hat's adventure in the sky, or Luffy's fight with Enel? Keep in mind that this is the longest arc, so your image doesn't cover nearly as much info alone as mine does. 20:38, October 31, 2012 (UTC) What I see is the aftermath of Skypiea arc. They're covered with bandages. And the "gold", well... yeah... she's wearing a crown. That's it. Implying that your image cover anything at all more than mine of the arc is just ridiculous. But discussing anything with you is impossible. I say the current image is better than any of ours, even if it doesn't follow the standards. The purpose of any arc's "existence" is adventure. Otherwise they wouldn't even go look for One Piece to begin with.